Angels and Demons
by Chris Star
Summary: AU-InuYasha is a Demon Prince bored with life. Serenity is an angel born into slavery after the war. When Sesshoumaru purchases the frail angel to be his brother's pet, the very balance of the world may shift permanently. Rating may change.
1. Prologue:The History of Riviera

Centuries ago, there were three distinct plains of existance:Asgard, land of angels, Utgard, land of demons, and Riviera, land of humans. But this distinction was shattered by the two great wars.

The war known as Ragnarok was long and hard-fought between Asgard and Utgard. In the end, the angels of Asgard were victorious. The land known as Utgard became a barren wasteland, unable to support any form of life, even the demons who were able live with far less than humans and angels. The angels granted mercy and did not annihilate those demons that survived the war, but with no way of surviving in the wastelands of Utgard, they found themselves with no other option for surivival but to migrate to the land of Riviera, merging their kind with the humans. It was a co-existance that at times were both peaceful and hostile. Eventually, after many centuries, demon-kind rose up as the powerful lords of Riviera. The rights of humans varied depending upon the the ruling of the Demon Lord of the region. The rare benevolent lord treated the humans in his land no different from his demon subjects, but the vast majority viewed them as below them:at best, they were second class citizens. At worst, they were fodder, in every imaginable sense of the word. The angels of Asgard did nothing to aid the humans, content in the fact that Asgard was still safe from the corruption of the demons. This would inevitably lead to their downfall.

Nearly a millennium after the great war of Ragnarok, the second great war, which historians would later dub Retribution, was incited. The angels were set in their believe that the demons would never dare to attempt war again, and so were caught unprepared when they did just that. The war lasted ten years, nothing compared to the two centuries of Ragnaraok. Because the angels had been caught off guard and unprepared, they eventually were defeated. The demons did not kill those who survived, but not out of mercy as the angels had done in Ragnarok. Those angels who survived were dragged to Riviera, where they became little more than slaves to the Demon Lords and other high-ranking demons. Pets.

Only one world now existed, on where demons reigned over the helpless humans and defiled angels. All hope seemed lost.

But one day, nearly twenty years after Retribution had passed, hope may blossom anew. When a demon prince is given an angelice slave by his brother, the balance of the world as all knew it may shift forever.


	2. Chapter 1:The Purchase

InuYasha propped his elbow on the armrest of his seat to the right of his brother's throne, his chin propped in a clawed hand as he stared boredly at a random space ahead of him. Day in and day out, the same thing. He imagined it was even worse for his brother, but that was small comfort, especially when he considered that he would likely inherit the position upon his brother's death. The elder _youkai_* had no children of his own, and his indifference towards his advisors' suggestions at finding a mate made it seem rather unlikely he'd ever have an heir, save for his little brother.

At times, InuYasha was surprised that he even held any right to become the next Demon Lord of their land, the Western Plains. He was only Sesshoumaru's half-brother, their father having been the previous Lord. Both brothers were the offspring of one of the Lord's two wives-Sesshoumaru by the demon princess, Lady Shirotsuki, and InuYasha by the human woman who had once been nothing more than a servant, Izayoi.

InuYasha's free fist clenched slightly at the though of his mother. His father had died eighteen years ago, during the final year of Retribution. In a way, it was like Izayoi had died with him. InuYasha had only been a year old at the time, and as he grew, he watched as his mother's mental state slowly deteriorated. By the time he was five, it was like she had entirely blocked out the world around her. She rarely left her bed, and even if she did, she wouldn't leave her cambers. She often talked nonsense, seeming to believed her husbands was alive, that everyone else was insane to believe otherwise. The only on who could ever get any sense out of her was InuYasha.

With a sigh, InuYasha pushed himself up from his seat. His brother cast him a sideways glance, but said nothing as the younger _youkai_ left the throne room. No doubt he was going to attend to his mother again. They had servants for that, but he supposed that, in addition to simply being devoted to his mother, his _otouto_* really didn't have much else to do to occupy his time. He really didn't connect with anyone in the manor or in the surrounding town, the very center of the lands he controlled. The closest thing he had to a friend was Kouga, the Demon Lord of the Eastern Mountain region. The two refused to use the word 'friend', insisting instead that they were rivals, and most of their time together involved sparring, both determined to prove he was stronger than the other, but it was the only connection the _hanyou_* had outside his mother and brother. But as the _ookami_* was not only from another region, but was the ruling Lord of that region, the two did not meet very often.

"Jaken."Sessshoumaru said coolly, stripping his advisor's droning about what still needed to be taken care of for the bal that was occurring next month.

"Y-yes, milord?"

"I'm becoming concerned about my brother. It cannot be good for him to have so little interaction with anyone but Izayoi and myself. He needs some sort of companionship."

"Perhaps you could purchase him a pet, milord."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. "A pet?"

"Yes, milord. There is a pet trader in the city's low town, if you wish to look into it."

"Hm. Perhaps I shall."

XxXxXxX

Serenity awoke to the sound of her name being called softly. She allowed blue eyes to open groggily, falling on the equally tired chocolate-colored eyes of her friend, Kagome.

"Serenity, if you don't get up, you won't get breakfast."

The blond-haired angel sat up from her futon with a yawn. The other slaved had a point. Anyone who didn't get to the cafeteria before eight didn't get breakfast, and would have to wait until lunch. The slaves got such small portions, missing a meal could be a devastating feeling. Not for the first time, Serenity found herself wondering just how bad Kagome's and her elder sister Kikyo's lives must have been to willingly put themselves in this hell she was forced into.

After the war that had ended a year before her birth, angels like Serenity had become nothing but slaves, pets, for the demons who ruled Riviera. They had no other options, save for death. Serenity had been born a slave, raised a slave, and would die a slave. Humans, like Kagome and Kikyo, did have a choice, at least in the region of the Western Plains. The previous Demon Lord, who had ruled before the war, had seen to it that humans in his realm had equal rights to demons. The current Lord did not hold quite the same policies. Thankfully, while humans were no longer equal to demons, the difference was small compared to several other regions.

But the difference was there, and because of it, it often became the case that humans were too poor to support themselves. Many eventually willingly entered themselves into slavery. Unlike angels, they were signed into annual contracts, which could become life-long contracts if they found a master they were willing to stay with permanently. One should really be careful of who they contracted to serve, because if you did not desire to stay with them, you had not other options but to remain until your contract terminated. For those desperate enough, they could even enter as un-contracted slaves. This meant that you were in the same position as an angel:you had no contract, you were property of whatever trader you entered into, and whatever master could pay the trader's fee for you owned you, whether you wanted to go with them or not.

It saddened Serenity to think it, but Kikyo was actually an un-contracted slave. Kagome had intended to do the same, but her sister had forbidden it. She had failed to protect her little sister from having to become a slave, but she'd be dammed if she'd allow her to risk being sold to some sadistic bastard with no concern for her well-being.

"I heard someone very powerful is coming in to look at us today."Kagome chattered away as she and Serenity headed down to the cafeteria. "Maybe it'll be a Demon Lord! Oh, can you imagine how life would be to have a Demon Lord for a master? The most luxurious home imaginable!"

"That may be, but if the Lord doesn't treat us well..."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..."

"It's exactly why I won't allow you to be un-contracted."the two looked up at the sound of Kikyo's voice. She stood outside the doorway to the cafeteria, waiting for her sister and their friend.

"I know _nee-chan_*, you don't have tot ell me again."Kagome sighed.

Kikyo shook her head. "Come on, let's eat. We need to be ready when the client arrives."

Serenity smiled softly at the two. They could nearly pass for twins, but Kikyo had this certain... mature air to her that Kagome just didn't have. Ever since her mother's death, Kagome and Kikyo had been the only companionship she'd had, and she was very grateful for their presence in her life. She dreaded the day when she would be separated from her two dear friends...

XxXxXxX

Sesshoumaru was beginning to get bored. None of these slaves looked particularly appealing. He knew he had to keep his brother's tastes in mind, not his own, but the _hanyou_ had never shown any indication as to what his tastes even were. He was just preparing to leave and forget this whole stupid idea when his eyes landed on her. An angel conversing with two humans. She looked tired, but he could tell her spirit had not yet been broken by the burden she carried by being born into the life she had.

"What about her?"he questioned the trader accompanying him, gesturing in the angel's direction.

"Ah, she has an interesting background."the trader stated, shifting through the papers on his clipboard to find the one for that particular slave. "She's the daughter of Michael, one of the Heavenly Generals."

"Is that so?"Sesshoumaru grinned, taking and examining her papers.

_Angel #541_

_Species:Angel_

_Age:17_

_Birth date:June 30_

_Hair:Blond_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Height:150 cm_

_Weight:50 kg_

_Measurements:84-61-83 cm_

_Temperament:Friendly, shy, subservient_

_Basic Skills:Cleaning, reading, writing_

_Individual/Special Talents:Botany, _ikebana, _music_

_Physical Status:Average_

_Sexual Status:Virgin  
Family Status:Orphan, only child, childless_

_Hm, not really anything special. Pretty average. _Sesshoumaru speculated to himself. _But she is a virgin, and it would certainly be interesting to see how InuYasha handles the only child of the great Michael. Perhaps he may even finally break her spirit..._

"I'll take her."

XxXxXxX

EDIT:By request of one of my reviewers, I have added translations of the Japanese words used in the story. These notes will be at the end of every chapter that has NEW words. In other words, if any of the words listed at the end of this chapter are also in later chapters, I will assume you know their meaning from my notes here and will not type them again in the other chapters.

_youkai-_demon

_otouto_-younger brother

_hanyou_-half-demon

_ookami_-wolf

_nee-chan_-older sister


End file.
